


Christmas Isn't The Same

by BossBot97



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Depression, Non-Canonical Character Death, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBot97/pseuds/BossBot97
Summary: It wasn’t the same. We could still talk through our bond, though, and that comforted me with the hope of days where we could be together again. Christmas wasn’t Christmas without the whole family together.
Kudos: 9





	Christmas Isn't The Same

It wasn’t the same. We could still talk through our bond, though, and that comforted me with the hope of days where we could be together again. Christmas wasn’t Christmas without the whole family together. 

=0=0=

An icy spear lanced through my spark. I felt his frame fall to the ground in pain as though it was my own. I felt his worry and terror at the “justice” division as they attacked the Lost Light and its crew. When his spark fully dissipated, I found my frame kneeling on the floor, and everyone nearby staring at me. My vocalizer was screaming my agony to the room. 

=0=0=

The holidays creep closer, each day pained with the loss of my last symbiote. I can’t stand the ache. Every motion hurts; my sleep is haunted with nightmares. I miss them with every fiber of my being, and I no longer have anything holding my shattered fragments together. I keep trying, knowing another symbiote would fuel my fire to live.

=0=0=

Christmas day is upon me. I won’t be celebrating this year. My spark is weak. None of the attempted new split sparks survived. I barely have the strength to fuel. I fuel only enough to steady my hands. No waste. The small knife weighs heavily in my hand. I recall my schematics, then compose a letter to my children. 

“My dear children. Merry Christmas. I miss you so much. My spark is so cold without you.”--

No. Try again.

“My darlings.   
Merry Christmas! My tree is decorated with your favorite ornaments, Ravage, the sparkly sphere-like bulbs. I also have the topper Laserbeak made us, along with all of the ornaments Frenzy, Rumble, and Ratbat forged. I hope you all can be with me next Christmas.  
I love you all.  
Soundwave”

Send.

Electricity zapped over the knife as grey leached into Soundwave’s cooling frame.


End file.
